


got me tongue tied

by insincerely



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, based on that one scene from the teasers, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insincerely/pseuds/insincerely
Summary: Erik’s dreamed of this moment, had fucking waited his entire life for this. But now that it’s happening, he realizes he’d missed one crucial detail: T'Challa's eyes are a warm brown.





	got me tongue tied

_This is it_ , Erik thinks, a sneer pulling up his lips as T'Challa advances on him, _you got the motherfucker right where you want him._

Despite the fact that he’s in Wakandan territory (and in the fucking palace, no less), surrounded and outnumbered by the royal guards, Erik lets himself gloat in victory, can even taste it on his tongue, sweet and oh so good–

Because now, right here, not only does he have his former people’s attention, he also has the King of Wakanda– _T'Challa’s_ – on him, solely and exclusively. Erik’s dreamed of this moment, had fucking waited his entire life for this. But now that it’s happening, he realizes he’d missed one crucial detail: T'Challa's eyes are a warm brown.

They're dark and liquid as he glares at Erik, and his eyelashes– what the fuck is up with those? Erik has to physically ground himself then, jaw tightening just the slightest as he takes in the way T'Challa’s lashes curl so prettily, lets his mind wander to a split-second image of T'Challa fussing in front of a mirror before–

“What do you want?” T'Challa’s voice is quiet and just this side of _breathy_ , like Erik’s presence had knocked the air right out of his lungs, and really, what the hell is this thought process?

 _Focus_ , Erik snaps internally, _tell him what you want, just like you practiced_. And yes, he’d practiced, had lived this moment in his head a thousand times with only slightly different variations; sometimes T'Challa’s kneeling before him, bloodied and bruised, other times he’s restrained, any attempt to escape futile and pathetic, but he always, always gasps out the same thing, just as he did now– _What do you want?_

 _I want the throne_ , the words come easy, already tattooed on Erik's tongue with how long he’d waited to spit it right in T'Challa’s face, _I want your secrets. I want them all to be mine._

Erik opens his mouth, his eyes never leaving T'Challa’s as he says, “I want you.”

Now, Erik’s always been a smart man, one of the brightest back in MIT, but currently, his brain takes a moment to catch up with his mouth (later, he’ll blame it on nerves, and T'Challa. Always T'Challa, with his warm eyes and his stupid fucking lashes). Once it clicks though, Erik finds he can’t follow it up with anything other than a sharp, defiant sniff.

T'Challa, meanwhile, has morphed from defensive to just plain confused, and the look on his face would’ve been so hilarious if it were not at Erik’s own expense. His gaze flits from Erik to the rest of the room, and Erik chances a glance through his own peripheral as well, something inside of him sinking as he spots W'Kabi gazing at him peculiarly.

So everyone else _did_ hear it. Well, fuck.

It takes approximately three seconds before T'Challa’s eyes are back on him, having had a silent conversation with whoever the fuck else was in the room. Erik squares his shoulders, waits until T'Challa opens his mouth and says, “I see. I believe we should speak more privately then, just to expound on what exactly you meant by,” a pause, followed by a series of confused blinking, “wanting… me.”

Erik barely misses a beat as he replies, “Whatever, man.” keeping up with the facade despite his internal train of thought going along the lines of _What the fuck?_ repeatedly.

And as T'Challa gives a small nod towards the guards, signalling them to follow close behind as he walks towards another room, Erik is struck with an idea that will undeniably reshape his entire strategy.

Maybe, just maybe, he can seduce the King of Wakanda instead. It wouldn’t even be a problem on Erik's part, not when T'Challa’s got that ass on him.

 _Yeah_ , Erik concedes, he can definitely work with this instead.

**Author's Note:**

> look i don't even know anymore i just wanted to write something lighthearted bc i know in my goddamn soul that erik's gonna be one of those relatable characters i can meme the fuck out of. also bc i am deprived and wanted new content
> 
> ps: my characterizations are extremely self-indulgent so don't come for my ass after black panther gets released okay!!
> 
>  **update 4/14/2018:** i wrote a (short and self-indulgent) sequel to this! [got me wrapped around your finger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314065)


End file.
